


Трудовыебудни переводчика с Шерлока на русский

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Sex, drugs, English Language





	Трудовыебудни переводчика с Шерлока на русский

**История 1.**

  
Шерлок: Джон, трахни меня.  
Джон: Что?  
Шерлок: Я сказал "трахни меня". Не думал, что у врача это вызовет вопросы.  
Джон: Э-э...  
Шерлок: Уверен, ты прекрасно знаешь, как это сделать с минимальными повреждениями.  
Джон: А...  
Шерлок: И долго мне ждать?  
Джон: И куда... То есть, я хотел сказать...  
Шерлок (закатывая глаза): Куда угодно, Джон. Хоть в нос. Только прямо сейчас.

Джон, умиленный явной неопытностью Шерлока, решает показать ему весь опыт трех континентов и уверенно тащит к дивану...

Шерлок – Переводчику, час спустя: Не то чтобы я жаловался на результат, но ты в курсе, что "Punch me in the nose" переводится несколько иначе?

 

**История 2.**

  
Позднее утро после самовольной выписки Шерлока из госпиталя. Шерлок выходит из своей спальни, вокруг глаз темные круги как у панды – свидетельство недавнего сотрясения мозга. Проходит на кухню, отбирает у Джона бутерброд, не слушая возмущенного "эй" переходит в комнату, вытаскивает из кармана револьвер, откусывает от бутерброда, стреляет в стену и выходит на лестницу, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Комментарий для переводчиков: это тот самый случай, когда Panda eats shoots and leaves переводится именно так, как вам давно хотелось.

 

**История 3.**

  
Шерлок: Джон, смотри на меня! Считай это запиской!  
Джон: Какой запиской, Шерлок?  
Шерлок: Джон, я фикция, обман, и я должен покраситься.  
Джон: Что? Шерлок, тебя плохо слышно.  
Шерлок: Покраситься, Джон. Я всех обманул и теперь должен покраситься.  
Джон: Как это "обманул"? Ты блондин?

Шерлок офигевше переводит взгляд с Джона на хихикающего Мориарти, после чего медленно поворачивается к Переводчику.

Шерлок – Переводчику: А нельзя было заранее посмотреть разницу между die и dye? (Раздраженно отшвыривает телефон и разворачивается к выходу с крыши). Идиот. Всю сцену испортил...

 

**История 4.**

  
Шерлок: О, это Весак, Рабиг ал-авваль и Рождество впридачу!  
Джон – Переводчику: Ты серьезно?  
Переводчик: Я мог бы остановиться на одном варианте, но это нетактично по отношению к остальным конфессиям. Кто знает, кому именно покажут фильм?

Пару серий спустя:  
Шерлок: Счастливого Весака, Рождества и Рабиг-э-э...  
Джон: Спасибо, Шерлок, мы поняли.  
Лестрейд: Я собирался пожелать тебе счастливого Нового года, но передумал.

 

**История 5.**

  
Переводчик и Шерлок в задумчивости смотрят на надпись Drug free zone.  
Переводчик: А я все-таки настаиваю, что это означает "бесплатно".  
Шерлок: Вот из-за таких как ты меня и не оставляет в покое Майкрофт... Ладно, пошли.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика. Другого переводчика.  
> Punch me in the nose – строго говоря, это можно перевести как "трахни меня в нос"...  
> Panda eats shoots and leaves – либо "панда ест побеги и листья", либо "панда ест, стреляет и уходит", смотря каких панд вы предпочитаете...  
> Die – умереть, dye – красить (например, волосы)  
> Весак, Рабиг ал-авваль, Рождество – праздники, посвященные появлению на свет Бога в буддизме, мусульманстве и христианстве соответственно  
> Drug free zone – место, свободное от наркотиков.


End file.
